


Flaming Hot Cheetos

by Akashne



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, F/M, how NOT to spice up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashne/pseuds/Akashne
Summary: this is crack and I regret nothing.Kylo had a genius idea to make the date really HOT. Spice things up in exactly the wrong way.





	Flaming Hot Cheetos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmberDread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberDread/gifts).

> The biggest thank you to [Amanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlikemoi/works) for being a lifesaver and agreeing to beta it so quickly!  
For the rest, blame Amber.

They stumbled into Kylo’s bedroom, exchanging hot kisses and dropping articles of clothing on their way. Rey was just about to push Kylo on the bed when she suddenly froze upon seeing what was prepared there. Suddenly mortified by the sobering memory of his earlier  _ brilliant _ idea, Kylo froze, too.

Rey looked at the display on the bed, and then back at him. Around the room. Back at the bed.

Then she sighed heavily.

“It’s not that I don’t appreciate the gesture, Kylo. And really, I would say yes. And the fact that you remembered my favourite type of snack is really… endearing,” she was visibly struggling for words. “And of course, my answer would always be an emphatic  _ yes _ , if you asked in any, and I can’t stress that hard enough, any other way. But this. This is a recipe for disaster. I don’t even know where to start explaining it to you, how bad idea it is. Let’s just… let's just clean it up, okay?”

Kylo couldn’t do anything else, but agree with her, looking at his bed with a giant sign:

LEMME    
EAT YA   
PUSSY

made out of Flaming Hot Cheetos.

***

The evening ended with them making out on his couch, which wasn't that bad. And then Rey did let him eat her pussy.

***

The Cheeto dust turned out to be worse than glitter. Even after weeks, it still found it’s way to make Kylo’s sleep uncomfortable.

“I washed the bedsheets two times! How is it even possible?!”

If Rey had anything to do with it, she didn’t blink an eye when Kylo started spending more and more nights in her bed, annoyed by the state of his own.

Inspired by this genius:


End file.
